Los caballeros del Apocalipsis
by Lizie CoBlack
Summary: En el origen del universo todos los humanos nacieron por igual, la única especie con tal grado de evolución que les permitió crear el raciocinio, una facultad exclusiva, y, en su desarrollo, se creyeron los únicos; incapaces de olvidar el pensamiento egocentrista. Ese fue quizás su peor error. Y para el fin del mundo cuatro caballeros nacieron por igual.


Escrito para_ "el reto de "apocalipsis" del foto I am Sherlocked"_

**Disclaimer:** estos personajes no son míos. El universo de Sherlock Holmes le pertenece Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y la serie "Sherlock" a la BBC. Yo solo me divierto creando fics.

**Advertencias**: citas del libro apocalipsis y situaciones con alusiones religiosas (la biblia con exactitud), no pretendo ofender a nadie y es solo para asentar las bases del fic, Nada tienen que ver más que como bibliografía e idea base. Si de alguna forma crees sentirte ofendido por ello, me disculpo y estás en todo el derecho de retirarte, pero si aun así decides leerlo no quiero reclamos de ningún tipo. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

_**Prologo**_

**_El origen del mal_**

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

"_Cuando los humanos obtuvieron la luz de la razón y la conciencia... muchos olvidaron como cerrar sus segundos ojos, para conectarse con el flujo de vida y el saber..."_

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

.~*~.

* * *

En el origen del universo todos los humanos nacieron por igual, la única especie con tal grado de evolución que les permitió crear el raciocinio, una facultad exclusiva, y, en su desarrollo, se creyeron los únicos; con el paso de los años se descubrió que la Tierra nunca fue plana, que el planeta, como muchos otros, giraban a través de la órbita del Sol y que su lugar en el espacio era una pequeña mota de un todo infinito.

En su exclusividad o su magnificencia parecieron incapaces de olvidar el pensamiento egocentrista. Y ese fue quizás su peor error.

.~**~.

* * *

"Y _miré, y he aquí un caballo blanco; y el que lo montaba tenía un arco; y le fue dada una corona, y salió venciendo, y para vencer."  
Apocalipsis 6:2_

El grito bravío de un bebé fue escuchado por toda la mansión, el segundo hijo de la familia Holmes había nacido. Pese a todos los augurios de un parto con mal termino, el niño con su llanto representó su victoria a la muerte. Fueron solo segundos pero los ecos aún resonaban por las paredes, como una marca permanente.

Los padres del niño lo miraron orgulloso, a ese hermoso bebé que parecía atravesarlos con su mirada, sus ojos aun sin un color definido. Una pequeña matita de cabellos cobrizos y rizados. Su piel apenas sonrojada dejaba entrever lo blanca de su tonalidad, en verdad era hermoso, con pequeñas pecas por aquí y por allá adornando su infantil cuerpo. Los señores Holmes se miraron con sendas sonrisas, después de la muerte de Sherrinford dudaron mucho para intentarlo, pero ahí estaban con el pequeño Mycroft en los brazos de su madre y ellos supieron que todo el esfuerzo había valido la pena.

Mycroft "el triunfador" estaba con vida.

.~*~*~*~.

* * *

"_Y salió otro caballo, bermejo; y al que lo montaba le fue dado poder de quitar de la tierra la paz, y que se matasen unos a otros; y se le dio una gran espada_."

_Apocalipsis 6:4_

El bebé se revolvía furioso en los brazos de la enfermera que trataba de detenerlo lo más delicadamente posible, para evitar verdaderos daños, ya cansada sujetó de más al pequeño quien al instante se detuvo y abriendo los ojos pareció fijarlos en los contrarios. Ella se estremeció por completo, un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza al ver la atenta y enfocada mirada negra del bebé, que le sonrió un poco y un miedo irracional la embargo. Lo soltó como si quemara y se alejó un paso de él por puro instinto. Ahogó un grito cuando el doctor la tocó con suavidad y ella despabiló un poco, en verdad era absurda su respuesta, solo era un recién nacido, qué podría hacerle.

Con brazos temblorosos lo sostuvo y caminó con él, lo depositó con delicadeza en los brazos de su abatido padre. Porque para que él naciera se había sacrificado la vida de su madre.

.~*~**~*~.

* * *

La mansión Holmes se encontraba en silencio, algo insólito de ver con las familias que tenían niños en casa, aunque como venía escrito en la historia de los Holmes cada integrante era singular, y al pequeño Mycroft no le gustaba romper las reglas. Mami le había ordenado jugar en silencio mientras ella ultimaba los detalles para la cena que esa noche ofrecerían. Y él se hallaba jugando en la sala cuando su padre entró.

El señor Holmes vió a su pequeño hijo jugar con su tren, lo veía ir y venir por el camino de vías que había armado. Al parecer ese era uno de sus juguetes favoritos, al igual que su ajedrez. Mycroft hacia poco que acaba de cumplir los cuatro años y sabía jugar una partida de ajedrez a la perfección, además de poder leer pequeños libros que tenían pocos dibujos. Su heredero era un genio. Lo sabía, era evidente el potencial de su hijo, no comprendía cómo era capaz de ganarle en las partidas que jugaban, o el leer más de 5 libros por semana, en verdad escapaba de su entendimiento. Y presentía que ocultaba más detrás de su ártica mirada, sus ojos azules guardaban una sabiduría y entendimiento poco común en niños de su edad, pero ahí estaba y, aunque era dado a evadir lo que no podía solucionar al instante, no podía dejarlo pasar, esta vez no.

Entonces su hijo se paró lentamente y comenzó a caminar hacia el gran ventanal con vista al jardín y su mirada se perdió en la nada, contemplando la noche estrellada.

—Está naciendo —la cantarina voz de su hijo poseía la seriedad que solo algunos niños podían lograr. —El caballo rojo ya no lo esperará más.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse una vez más, y trató de acallar una pequeña voz al fondo de su consciencia que le decía que aquello ya no era usual, ni aun en pequeños genios, porque lo que acaba de decir no tenía ningún sentido, lo vió torcer ligeramente la boca antes de regresar en silencio a su antiguo lugar a observar con fijeza el recorrido del pequeño tren.

.~**~*~**~.

* * *

"… _he aquí un caballo negro; y el que lo montaba tenía una balanza en la mano. Y oí una voz de en medio de los cuatro seres vivientes, que decía: Dos libras de trigo por un denario, y seis libras de cebada por un denario; pero no dañes el aceite ni el vino."_

_Apocalipsis 6:5-6_

—¡Ay! —exclamó la mujer que se encontraba amamantando a un pequeño bebé rubio, su hijo a lo mucho tenía unos minutos de nacido y ya le había apretado con la cantidad justa de fuerza para lastimar su pezón en la primera succión. —Calma, mi niño, la comida no se acabará —. Y como si esas fueran palabras mágicas el niño comenzó a chupar con algo similar a la desesperación.

.~**~**~**~.

"_Miré, y he aquí un caballo amarillo y el que lo montaba tenía por nombre Muerte, y el Hades le seguía; y le fue dada potestad sobre la cuarta parte de la tierra, para matar con espada, con hambre, con mortandad, y con las fieras de la tierra."  
Apocalipsis 6:8_

Mycroft podía escuchar los gritos de su madre aun dentro de la biblioteca, colándose lentamente por las grandes y repletas paredes llenas de libros. Hacía ocho horas que su madre entró en labor de parto. Él se encontraba leyendo un libro de física y estaba próximo a terminarlo. Los lamentos de su madre no dejaban de escucharse mientras él pasaba hoja tras hoja, detuvo su lectura un segundo en la última palabra, y terminó de leer. Con delicadeza cerró el libro y es entonces que el fuerte llanto de su hermanito llenó toda la estancia, robándose el silencio, al parecer era más ruidoso de lo que contemplaba.

Con elegancia impropia para un niño de siete años, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a dirigirse a la salida, encontró a su padre a punto de abrirla. Su progenitor le miró en silencio y él le regresó la mirada, insondable y sin parpadear, cuando su padre volteó la vista, dio media vuelta e inició el camino hacia las escaleras, lo siguió. Su hermano seguía llorando y entre más se acercaban a la recamara de su madre el llanto mayor se percibía. Su hermanito era tan caótico. Soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible cuando de llenó le llegó el sonido de sus lloriqueos. Su madre inútilmente trataba de calmarlo entre arrullos y sollozos, poco podía hacer postrada en la cama.

—Me permites, madre —, extendió los brazos como única señal de su pedido, con algo de inseguridad le acomodaron a su hermano, lo sostuvo con delicadeza y comenzó a arrullarlo. Alejándose dejó que su madre descansara y a su padre ayudándola. —Tardaste, querido hermano —. Poco a poco el pequeño se fue durmiendo, mientras Mycroft lo mecía con tranquilidad.

Con el último de los nacimientos el cuarto sello estaba abierto.

.~***~*~***~.

* * *

Para el fin del mundo cuatro caballeros nacieron por igual.

* * *

*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'¨¯*•~-.¸¸,.-~*'

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Gracias por leer.**

Me encantaría que si lo leyeron me dejaran un comentario, de qué estuvo mal o qué necesito mejorar o quizá de lo que les gusto, sean respetuosos eso sí.

Bien, esta no era la idea original iba de guerras entre mundos, caos, apocalipsis de la Tierra, romances entre habitantes de los distintos planetas en guerra… En fin, salió esto, lo cual es muy chistoso y un tanto frustrante porque es totalmente distinto… Cuéntenme qué les pareció, espero que les agradara.

Espero que se entienda el rollo de los jinetes, y las citas textuales, por otro lado el reto terminaba el 30 de noviembre, ósea que ya pasó… Aun así aquí me tienen, pronto saldré de vacaciones lo cual es indicador de tiempo para publicar, espero poder tener el otro capítulo listo muy pronto y si no solo espero que no pase de una semana.

No sé si esté muy fuera de carácter. Espero que no, aunque es muy probable que así sea. Siento mucho si es así. No está beteado, lo hice lo más limpio posible, deseo que se entienda y no tenga tantos errores ortográficos, de no ser así una disculpa.

Saludos.

Lizie.


End file.
